1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outrigger devices for fishing vessels. More particularly, it refers to a hydraulic control system for deploying or retrieving an outrigger device from a fixed and locked position alongside a vessel to or from an outward position over the water for use in fishing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many different devices and brackets exist for mounting and controlling outriggers for fishing vessels. U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,754 describes a mechanically geared apparatus for deploying an outrigger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,791 describes an outrigger mount having a forward and backward web. These webs provide opposed faces between which a pivot sleeve is rotatably journalled on a pivot pin. The pole can be rotated and locked in any one of several positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,542 describes an outrigger device connectable to a portion of a flying bridge with a quick release feature. A collapsible brace is pivotally connected to the outrigger pole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,171 describes a power operated outrigger that can be hydraulically driven. The system employs the hydraulic drive within a drive housing. The housing includes a tube from which a rod extends. This rod acts on a beam deploying the outrigger pole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,928 describes an outrigger system employing two hydraulic rams connected to and rotatable with a rotatable disc mechanism operating the outrigger pole in a fore and aft and in and out position.
Many types of outriggers depend on physical contact between the outrigger device and the crew of the vessel to place the device in their working or stored position as in the first three cited references. Still others employ some amount of hydraulic control to eliminate the contact as in the later two cited references. There is a need for a system which eliminates all physical contact between the outrigger device and the crew whereby the device can be deployed and retrieved through the control of a hydraulic pump and piston system which is activated by a switch conveniently located for the crew of the vessel, but still maintains a manual method for deploying or retrieving the device as necessary.